The Night The Lights Went Out In Georgia
by MeraNova
Summary: Songfic to The Night The Lights Went Out In Georgia, please review don't diss my OC or my bro's rated for death dunno what genre DP, not mine, Nao&Nole, me&my bro's


A/N: This is set several years in the future when Tucker and Valerie are married as are Sam and Danny. My bro's OC, Nole, ended up marrying Paulina. Song fic to "The Night The Lights Went Out In Georgia" by Reba McEntire. It's truly beautiful even if it's about a murder. Naomi's younger than Nole and at this point in time she thinks of him as her brother. I'm shutting up now before I explain the whole fic so you can read it yourself.

* * *

Nole looked at the sign, he had just spent two weeks in Candletop on business and he was relieved to see the "Welcome" sign. Nole drove into town and pulled up to a local place called "Web's" He decided he'd get a drink before going home to his wife, Paulina.

_He was on his way home from Candletop  
Been two weeks gone and he thought he'd stop  
At Web's and have him a drink for he went home to her_

He saw his friend Andy Wo-Lo who had just called "hello!" to him from across the room. Nole walked through the crowd and plopped into the empty seat.

"What's up?" Nole said Andy fidgeted a little in his seat.

"Look, I got some bad news, it's really gonna hurt." Nole looked up asking with his eyes if Paulina was alright. "I'm your best friend right?"

"Yeah…What's-" Andy cut him off quickly.

"Well your young bride ain't home. She's been seein' that Amos boy, Seth, while you been gone." Andy gushed out. Nole saw red and was about to slam him hand into the table when Andy began to talk again. "Boy, don't you lose your head. I'll honestly say I been with her myself."

_Andy Wo-Lo said hello  
He said "Hi what's a doing"  
Wo said "Sit down I got some bad news that's gonna hurt"  
Said I'm your best friend and you know that's right  
But your young bride ain't home tonight  
Since you been gone she's been seeing that Amos boy Seth  
He got mad and he saw red  
Andy said boy don't you lose your head  
Cause to tell you the truth I've been with her myself_

_That's the night the lights went out in Georgia  
That's the night that they hung an innocent man  
Don't trust your soul to no back woods Southern lawyer  
Cause the judge in the town's got bloodstains on his hand_

Andy got up before Nole and left the small building. He didn't really have many friends and he could see he just lost himself one of his few friends. He didn't live far anyways so he just walked home.

Nole thought that Paulina must've left town as he pulled into the driveway of his two story home. He rushed up the stairs knowing what he was about to do. He rummaged through his things thinking that when he'd come back he'd hafta clean the whole house. He found what he was searching for after about a half hour or so. The gun his father had left him when he had died.

He then got into his car and after the short drive to Andy's house he snuck around the back quiet as humanly possible. He saw a set of foot prints way too small for Andy or himself. They were women's footprints oddly enough.

_Andy got scared and left the bar  
Walking on home cause he didn't live far you see  
Andy didn't have many friends and he just lost him one  
Brother thought his wife must've left town  
So he went home and finally found the only thing  
Daddy had left him and that was a gun  
He went off to Andy's house  
Slipping through the back woods quiet as a mouse  
Came upon some tracks too small for Andy to make  
_

Nole peeked through the screen onto the porch and through the door, there was Andy lying dead in a puddle of blood. Nole was visibly shaking as he realized the Georgia patrol was making their usual rounds so he aimed straight up into the air and fired. A quite fat sheriff came out of the car that'd pulled up to the curb. He rushed to Nole knocking the gun from Nole's shaking hands as he said "Why'd you do it?"

_He looked through the screen at the back porch door  
He saw Andy lying on the floor  
In a puddle of blood and he started to shake _

The Georgia patrol was making their rounds  
So he fired a shot just to flag em down  
And a big bellied sheriff grabbed his gun and said  
"Why'd you do it?"

_That's the night the lights went out in Georgia  
That's the night that they hung an innocent man  
Don't trust your soul to no back woods Southern lawyer  
Cause the judge in the town's got bloodstains on his hand_

I had tried to tell the police but they wouldn't listen to what I had to say. Nole was like my Niisan and they were gonna kill him. Nole was declared guilty in what I like to call a "Make-believe trial" and sentenced to lethal injection. They wouldn't listen to my testimony because I was just a young woman, they thought I would have been threatened by Nole to tell them I had done it. Which I did, those footprints Nole saw that fateful night were mine. Oh? You're wondering if Paulina really skipped town? She didn't and her body will NEVER be found, you see…Little sister don't miss when she aims her gun.

_  
They hung my brother before I could say  
The tracks he saw while on his way  
To Andy's house and back that night were mine  
And his cheatin wife had never left town  
And that's one body that'll be found  
You see little sister don't miss when she aims her gun

* * *

_

A/N: If I get enough reviews for this I'll answer all of your reviews in a chapter all to themselves. Please send a gal some love dudes. Oh yeah, I know this is kinda stupid and doesn't use any of Nole's or Nao's powers (Nole's half ghost, long story, and Nao's teleknetic) If you ask nicely I might just draw Nao and Nole for ya!


End file.
